Telanjang
by kanebokering
Summary: Jung Hoseok x GS! Jeon Jungkook as Jung Jungkook! ㅡ Adik perempuan Hoseok tak sengaja merekam tubuh telanjang Hoseok di otaknya.


**Telanjang**

* * *

 **Bangtan Sonyeondan! AU** Karakter dalam cerita ini milik **Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan BigHit Entertainment**.

Kir cuma pinjam buat dibikin fanfiction demi kesenangan semata, bukan untuk hal komersil.

Plot murni milik sendiri, bila ada kesamaan mohon dimaafkan karena manusia tiada yang sempurna.

 _Jung Hoseok /_ _GS! Jeon Jungkook as Jung Jungkook_

Parody, Family & Slice of life.

Beware of **OOC!** plot cepat, penggunaan EYD yang tidak tepat, typos, serta fanfiction yang masih abal-abal.

Last, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review yaaa!

* * *

Hoseok baru saja pulang setelah berkeliling Seoul seharian bersama teman sepermainannya, Taehyung dan Jimin. Setibanya di rumah, Hoseok tidak menemukan siapapun. Seingatnya ini hari Minggu. Mana mungkin orang tuanya pergi bekerja? Lagipula hari mulai petang. Dewi siang sudah beranjak pergi sedari tadi, sinar jingganya meredup perlahan tergantikan oleh cahaya rembulan.

Hoseok menuju ke dapur. Cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi. Menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua temannya benar-benar menguras tenaga. Tangannya membuka lemari es, mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dan beberapa potong kue bolu. Ia melahap bolu-bolu itu dalam sekejap, kemudian terdengar suara sendawa panjang yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bau keringat tidak juga mempercepat Hoseok untuk mandi. Dia malah berjalan ke kamar adik perempuannya, memeriksa apakah gadis itu ikut menghilang secara tiba-tiba pula.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Oleh karena itulah Jungkook melempar tatapan marah kepadanya. Adiknya itu sedang mengenakan _shorts_ berwarna _baby blue_ yang dipadukan dengan blus panjang abu-abu. Melihat Jungkook berpakaian minim bukanlah hal baru lagi bagi Hoseok. Jadi ia takkan kaget lagi bilamana adik satu-satunya itu memakai rok mini selutut dan _tank top_ sekalipun.

"Dimana ayah dan ibu?"

Hoseok mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Gadis itu mengendihkan bahunya tanpa menatap kakaknya sekalipun.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Diabaikan oleh Jungkook juga bukan hal asing lagi. Perihal tak mendapat atensi tidak akan melunturkan semangatnya mengganggu aktifitas adik kecilnya itu. Hoseok menekan pipi kanan Jungkook, membuat gadis itu geram. Ia tidak langsung berhenti begitu saja. Tangan jahilnya mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ Jungkook berulang-ulang.

"Hoseok sialan! Hentikan!"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok garang, tanagnnya menghalau milik Hoseok yang mencoba berbuat usil kepadanya lagi. Ia paling tidak suka diganggu saat menikmati waktu sendirinya, apalagi bila diperlakukan seperti boneka.

Hoseok tertawa, "Reaksimu lucu, Jungkook. Biarkan aku mencubit pipimu lagi,"

Hoseok mengurungkan niatnya saat Jungkook meraih boks tissue dari rotan. Ia hapal betul kebiasaan buruk adinya yang akan melempar benda-benda keras ke arahnya ketika ia benar-benar marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hoseok mengambil kukis cokelat di toples yang berada di meja belajar Jungkook. Dengan santainya ia menyeruput _cappucino_ adiknya hingga tersisa setengah cangkir saja.

"Kau punya mata. Lihat saja sendiri," ujar Jungkook ketus.

Hoseok mengangguk mengerti. Ia tahu Jungkook sedang menonton sebuah film di laptopnya, tapi ia penasaran akan film apa yang adiknya tonton. Padahal biasanya gadis itu pergi menonton di bioskop bersama teman-temannya. Ia pun teringat sesuatu. Ayah dan ibunya memblokir kartu kredit Jungkook dan mengurangi uang jajannya karena ketahuan membolos sekolah hanya untuk menyaksikan acara _cosplay_ dua hari yang lalu.

"Film apa?" tanya Hoseok sembari mendekatkan kursinya ke Jungkook.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jungkook mendengus kesal, "sana pergi!" Ia mendorong tubuh kakaknya dengan keras sampai-sampai pemuda itu hampir jatuh.

"Aku ingin menontonnya. Jangan seenaknya mengusirku begini."

Jungkook menatapnya sinis, "Memangnya kau berani?"

Keduanya menonton film tanpa bersuara. Jungkook sibuk memperhatikan jalannya cerita, sedangkan Hoseok ogah-ogahan mengikuti alurnya. Saat adegan menarik muncul, barulah Hoseok mulai serius meniti filmnya. Sepuluh menit berlalu, belum ada tanda-tanda kejadian menegangkan. Hoseok masih santai saja di posisinya. Punggung bersandar di kursi, kepala dimiringkan ke kiri, dan tangan yang menggenggam sekantung plastik kacang polong.

"Ah! Whooa! Woo! Woah!"

Hoseok berteriak ketika adegan menunjukkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di gudang penyimpanan terbengkalai dan diganggu oleh sekelebat sosok-sosok gaib. Badannya berpindah posisi. Ia mendekati Jungkook hingga berjarak beberapa inchi saja, mengakibatkan si gadis bergumam pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Adegan menyeramkan muncul lagi. Kali ini menampakkan sosok anak kecil bersimbah darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Rambut keriting gimbalnya tergerai sampai punggung, kedua matanya membengkak merah, wajahnya dipenuhi sayatan, dan badan yang hanya tersisa tulang-belulang. Anak itu tidak bisa berjalan, ia menyeret tubuhnya di sepanjang koridor seraya membawa boneka usang menyeramkan miliknya. Disusul dengan penampakan hantu wanita bermasker yang berjalan di belakang anak kecil tadi. Suara-suara mistis semakin menggema. Tangisan anak kecil dan sesosok wanita, bunyi gemericik air keran, serta mesin-mesin pengolah susu yang beroperasi sendiri.

"Itu menyeramkan! Matikan saja! Jungkook! Woah! Woah!" Yang dipanggil diam saja. Masih fokus dengan layar di depannya. Hoseok menatap adiknya tak percaya, "Jungkook, apa kau tidak takut?"

"Hoseok, kau bisa diam tidak?"

Gadis di dalam film itu melanjutkan penelusurannya. Ia lalu memasuki salah satu ruangan yang begitu gelap dan kotor. Dinding-dindingnya penuh dengan coretan merah, di sudutnya terdapat tumpukan kursi tua dan buku-buku tebal. Karena penasaran, ia membuka salah satu buku itu. Dalam buku tertulis nama-nama perempuan berbagai umur disertai fotonya. Setelah membaca halaman terakhir ia mengerti bahwa sejatinya dulu tempat yang ia pijaki adalah markas para pembunuh berantai yang haus darah. Di situ juga tertulis betapa sadisnya pembantaian itu berlangsung. Ia bergidik ngeri, telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Refleks, gadis itu menengok dan–

"Jungkook! Huah! Woa! Woah!"

Hoseok berteriak kencang tepat di samping telinga Jungkook. Reaksinya cukup mengejutkan. Kakinya menyundul meja hingga cangkir di atasnya jatuh pecah di lantai.

Jungkook yang naik darah langsung berdiri lalu menyeret Hoseok keluar dari kamarnya. Saat Hoseok benar-benar sampai di zona aman, Jungkook menutup pintu dengan keras. Hoseok mengelus dada, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Hoseok sedang mandi keramas ketika lampu dan _shower_ tiba-tiba mati. Otaknya membayangkan film yang tadi sukses menakutinya. Bayangan akan sosok hantu menyeramkan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencari penerangan. Langkahnya mengikuti sumber cahaya yang ia lihat di lantai bawah. Ia berjalan terbirit-birit mengingat ketakutannya akan adegan hantu belum juga luntur.

"Jungkook? Itu kau? Kau benar-benar Jungkook kan?"

Hoseok menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh sosok di depannya. Mata lelaki itu melihat dari atas hingga bawah, memastikan apakah sosok yang ia temui manusia atau bukan.

"Ah, kakinya menempel pada lantai," ucap Hoseok lega.

"Bodoh." ujar figur itu. Hoseok semakin merasa aman. Suara itu, ia sungguh mengenalnya. Siapa lagi bila bukan Jungkook? Adik perempuan temperamental yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya.

"Kenapa lampu padam?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau takut?"

Hoseok tertawa, "Untuk apa aku takut? Aku kan pemberani."

"Hmm, jadi kau sudah lupa dengan hantu-hantu itu? Yah, padahal tadinya aku ingin menakutimu," goda Jungkook, "tapi tak apalah, jadi aku bisa bercerita tentang hantu padamu. Oh ya, aku dengar dari Ahyoung, di kompleks kita banyak penampakan yang sering muncul di petang seperti ini. Apalagi kalau kondisinya sedang gelap gulita."

"Oh? Benarkah? Itu bukan karangan? Serius? Sungguhan?"

Jungkook menahan tawanya, "Iyalah. Aku sempat melihat sekelebat bayangannya tadi. Makanya aku mencarimu, siapa tahu kau dibawa pergi."

Sejurus kemudian, keduanya melihat bayangan besar di dinding. Hoseok sudah panas dingin, ingin sekali dirinya berteriak namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga demi harga dirinya. Ia tak mau terlihat penakut di depan adiknya itu. Sungguh memalukan apabila ia yang sekarang menjadi _sophomore_ kalah dengan anak SMA kelas dua. Hoseok sudah mencoba menutupi rasa takutnya, tapi ia akhirnya merengek minta perlindungan.

"Oh! Oh! Jungkook! Lihat itu! Apa itu? Hei! Hei! Jungkook! Ya! Ya! Ya!"

Melihat Hoseok yang ketakutan setengah mati, Jungkook malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tak peduli akan keadaan kakaknya. Menurutnya, pemandangan seperti itu patut untuk ditonton. Rugi rasanya jika melewatkan kejadian seru ini.

"Dasar penakut! Itu tuh bayangan Nyang-ie!"

Penyebab terjadinya bayangan menyeramkan itu menampakkan sosoknya. Ternyata itu adalah si nyang-ie, kucing Hoseok dan Jungkook. Kucing itu pun mendekati keduanya sambil mengeong.

"Kakakku tersayang, aku sungguh tidak habis pikir. Kau tampan, bisa dibilang seksi dan menggoda. Tapi kenapa ya? Kau takut akan laba-laba, ular, ketinggian, dan sekarang... hantu. Ah, kau payah kak!" ledek Jungkook, ia masih saja tertawa. Hoseok diam saja. Memangnya ia mau membalas apa? Toh yang dikatakan adiknya itu benar.

Namun, sejahil apapun Jungkook yang telah meledeknya habis-habisan, gadis itu akhirnya melebarkan kedua tangannya dan beralih memeluk Hoseok erat. Ia pun merasakan bulir-bulir air yang membasahi kulitnya.

"Hoseok? Kau– Kau sedang mandi dan berlari ke bawah?"

Tawanya meledak lagi, membuat Hoseok yang tadinya tersenyum merengut kembali.

"Ya ampun kakakku yang tampan. Ini sungguh menggelikan."

Tak lama lampu mulai menyala kembali. Seluruh ruangan yang semula gelap kini terang benderang. Hoseok dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Jungkook yang kikuk dan menahan semburat merah di pipinya. Ia bingung, memangnya apa yang salah?

"Uh, kak, lain kali nih ya, setakut apapun kau dengan cerita hantu dan sejenisnya, sebaiknya kau pakailah sehelai kain pada tubuhmu."

Sontak, wajah Hoseok memerah. Secepat kilat ia pergi ke kamarnya tanpa melirik Jungkook barang sederajat pun. Ini adalah kali pertama Hoseok memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya ke orang lain. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya Jungkook melongo menyadari betapa lugu kakak laki-lakinya itu. Hoseok harap Jungkook dapat melupakan kejadian ini. Terutama saat gadis itu tak sengaja merekam tubuh telanjang Hoseok di otaknya.

 _ **{fin.}**_


End file.
